Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl
by Vous Savez
Summary: A curse haunts the crew of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth holds the last medallion and the blood needed runs through Will’s veins. Enter Jack Sparrow, the roguish pirate and former captain of the Black Pearl. Had the film been made a book, this would be it
1. Chapter 1: Fog Bound

**Title:** Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl

**Disclaimer: **Pirates of the Caribbean is owned by Disney.  Film copyright to Jerry Bruckheimer Productions and script is written by Terry Rossio and Ted Elliot.  I own nothing.

**Summary:** A curse haunts the skeletal crew members of the Black Pearl, and there is only one way to break it.  Elizabeth holds the last medallion and the blood needed runs through Will's veins.  Enter Jack Sparrow, the roguish pirate and former captain of the Black Pearl. Had the film been made into a book, this would be it.

**A/N:**  I've checked every rule on fanfiction.net and I found nothing against rewriting a film into a book so while I try to find myself a new muse, this is what's going to occupy me.  Have fun and leave a review on your way out; I love constructive criticism.  Oh yeah, and please excuse me for any grammatical errors or typos.  I try to correct them, but as I don't have a beta reader and I'm a flawed person, I can't fix everything. Thanks.

-

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean****: Curse of the Black ****Pearl******

By: Savvy Jack Sparrow

The vast shape of the broad HMS Dauntless came into view, shrouded by an eerie fog.  A young female voice carried out through the silent air.  Young Elizabeth Turner gazed out into the sea, standing at the bow of the ship, singing, "...We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho... We kidnap and pillage and don't give a hoot, drink up me 'earties yo ho... Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me... We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up—"

A hand grabbed her shoulder.  She gasped and whirled around, to see Mr. Gibbs standing behind her.

"Quiet, missy, cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?" he warned, his eyes glinting.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" Lieutenant Norrington said shortly, coming up behind them.

"She was singing about pirates," Gibbs pointed to Elizabeth.  "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

  
"Consider them marked," Norrington replied.  "On your way."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye, Lieutenant."  He made his way past Norrington and muttered, "it's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, even a miniature one."  He took a long swig from his canteen and wiped his mouth.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate!" Elizabeth exclaimed eagerly.

The lieutenant smiled briefly.  "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to that any man who sails under a pirate flag gets what the deserves-" He paused. "-a short drop and a sudden stop."

There was a silence as Elizabeth glanced over at Gibbs who grabbed his shirt collar and imitated being hung from a noose.  She gasped and looked back over to Norrington.

Governor Swann interrupted the two and eyed his daughter.  "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor.  But I'm... I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

Norrington dipped his head and apologized, "My apologies, Governor Swann."  He left.

"Actually," Elizabeth piped up.  "I find it quite fascinating."

He stared at her momentarily.  "Yes, that's what concerns me."  He went to rejoin the others.

The girl once again looked out into the sea as she had been doing before when her gaze fell upon a parasol floating in the water.  _How curious_, she thought to herself, eyes following the white object as she moved down the deck with it.  Suddenly, she spotted a piece of wreckage in the water, a young boy sprawled across it, unmoving.

"Look, a boy! There's a boy in the water!" she cried with alarm.

"Man overboard!" Gibbs yelled.

Norrington began to shout orders to the sailors.  "Haul him aboard!"  The crew members hastily brought the boy on board, the limp body being placed on deck.  The rise and fall of his chest brought relief to them all.  "He's still breathing."

Gibbs tore his eyes off the boy and ran to the side of the ship, and stared in shock at what he saw.  "Mary, Mother of God!"

The others rushed up to see what Gibbs was so astounded by.  The burning outline of what was once a ship lay before them.  Scattered pieces of flaming wood surrounded it and a heavy trail of smoke floated from the wreckage.

"What happened there?" Governor Swann asked, incredulously.

"It's most likely the powder magazine.  Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Norrington assured him.  As they watched, a burning segment of the wooden mast collapsed.

"A lot of good it did them," Gibbs growled.  He turned to give Norrington a wary look.  "Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm jus' sayin' it – pirates!"

Governor Swann laughed nervously.  "There's no proof of that," he responded hastily.  "It was probably an accident!"

Elizabeth left the railing and slowly walked towards the boy.  The sailors stared at the remaining wreckage of the ship a moment longer before Norrington began to bark out commands.  "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail, load the boats!"  They split and went to work.  A small boat was sent to investigate the damaged ship.

 Governor Swann bent over next to Elizabeth so that she could hear him over the working chaos that had taken over the ship.  "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge... Take care of him." 

She nodded mutely and leaned down over the boy.  Her hand brushed away his sopping wet hair from his face and jumped with a start when he woke abruptly, grabbing her arm.  "It's okay. My name is Elizabeth Swann."

"W-W-Will Turner," he stuttered, before falling unconscious once again.

"I'm watching over you, Will."  A flash of gold caught Elizabeth's eye.  She gently pulled out a circular object that was attached to a chain clasped around Will's neck.  It was a golden medallion, with a skull etched upon it.  "You're a p-pirate!"

"Has he said anything?"

Elizabeth yanked the necklace off of the boy's neck and whirled around with a gasp, hiding it behind her back.  "His name is William Turner.  That's all I found out."

Norrington nodded and motioned to his sailors.  "Take him below."

Elizabeth went over to the stern of the ship and glanced warily around her before carefully uncovering the medallion.  She held it up to get a better view, and squinted out into the fog.  Suddenly, a looming, black-sailed ship came into view.  Her eyes widened as they rested on the billowing, black flag – the symbol of the skull and crossbones.  The sign of the Black Pearl.

She closed her eyes tightly.

******

Her eyes snapped open.  An older Elizabeth lay in bed, now a full-grown woman.  She looked around her room and climbed out, picking up the flickering candle aside her bed.  _Just a dream.  She pulled open her dresser drawer and placed the books in it onto the surface of the desk.  She stared at the dark, musky bottom of the drawer before placing her fingers around the handle in the middle and prying it open.  A hidden compartment appeared, where the medallion lay, covered in dust, untouched for many years._

Elizabeth picked it up and gazed at it, replacing the bottom of the drawer and closing it.  She carefully wiped the dust off and undid the clasp on the chain.  Looking into her mirror, she hung it around her neck and stared at her reflection.

A sharp knock on her bedroom door made her snap out of her dream-like daze.  "Elizabeth!"

She ran to the side of her bed, stumbling over her chair in a quick attempt to reach her robe. Several loud knocks followed.  

"Are you alright?" Governor Swann asked, hearing the commotion from outside the room.  "Are you decent?"

"Yes, yes!" Elizabeth called out, pulling the robe around her nightgown and hiding the medallion inside her bodice just as the door opened.

A chuckle escaped from her father's lips.  He also had aged; his once brown hair now a shade of grey.  "Oh, still at bed at this hour?"  The maids bustled into the room, one of them pulling open the closed window to reveal a view of the sparkling blue ocean.  Light poured into the room.  "It's a beautiful day."  He turned to the maid carrying a box.  "I have a gift for you."  The lid of the box was removed, to reveal a beautiful corset and dress.

Elizabeth gasped and exclaimed enthusiastically, "Oh, it's beautiful!"  She held it up in front of her and admired it. 

"Isn't it?" he replied with a note of pride in his voice.

She turned to the governor and smiled.  "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"  He chortled as Elizabeth went to put on the dress.  "Go on."  The two maids followed behind for assistance.

"Actually, I, uh... I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Elizabeth asked, hanging her nightgown onto the dressing wall.

Governor Swann hesitated a moment before answering, "_Captain_ _Norrington's _promotion ceremony."

The young woman's face appeared, her eyes narrowed fiercely.  "I knew it!" she hissed.

 "Commodore Norrington he's about to become!" he added quickly.  "Fine gentlemen, don't you think?"  He didn't wait for an answer before plunging on ahead.  "He fancies you."

There was a pause of silence where the sounds of strapping and yanking were heard, along with a intake of breath from Elizabeth.

"...Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

Elizabeth winced as the corset was tugged tighter.  "It's difficult to say," she gritted between clenched teeth.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." 

_Curse the women in __London__! She thought angrily.  "Well, the women in London must've learned not to breath!" Elizabeth snapped._

The shadow of the butler appeared at the door.  "M'lord, you have a visitor."

******

Downstairs, in the main hall of the Swann mansion, a young man with russet hair and brown eyes in blacksmith clothing waited patiently.  His name was Will Turner.  A long, thin box was underneath one arm as he took in his surroundings.  Curiously, he reached up to the hall lamp to inspect the craftsmanship put into it, and then retracted his arm.  To his horror, the lamp came down with his hand, the sound echoing around the large room.  Eyes widening, he glanced around before attempting to put it into his pocket, and then dropped the lamp into the nearest hollow object he could find, which happened to be the cane holder.  One of the servants walked past him, clearing his throat.  The blacksmith nodded curtly.

At that moment, the governor walked into the room.  "Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again," he said with a courteous nod.

"Good day, sir," he responded politely, as he set the sword case upon the table.  "I have your order."  He opened the case and took the sword from the box, bowing slightly as the older man took the sword from the blacksmith's hands, drawing it from its sheath.

"The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree inlaid into the handle.  If I may...?" Will requested, reaching for the blade.  The governor nodded and handed it to him.  Will expertly balanced the sword in his hands.  "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."  He flipped it in the air and caught the blade gracefully so the handle was facing Governor Swann.

"Impressive! Very impressive."  He looked it over once more before remarking, "Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master."  He sheathed the sword and handed it to him.

Will looked up at the governor as he re-clasped the case of Norrington's sword and smiled.  "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."  His gaze shifted to the slender young lady coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Elizabeth. You look absolutely stunning," her father cried, delighted with the outfit she was wearing.

Elizabeth looked past her father over to Will.  "Will! So good to see you," she said breathlessly, making her way down the stairs.  "I had a dream about you last night!"

"About me?"

Governor Swann looked from Will to Elizabeth asked uneasily, "Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to...?"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" she continued, not hearing her father.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth stared into his eyes.  "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always," he replied, smiling uncertainly.

"There, see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety," Governor Swann interrupted swiftly, stepping forward to grab the box.  "Now, we really must be going. Farewell."

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth acknowledged cordially.  

"Come along," Governor Swann called.

She turned, her gaze lingering on the boy as she finally left the household.

Will stood still for a moment before trailing after her.  "Good day..." The doors closed behind him and Elizabeth watched him from her carriage.  "Elizabeth."

******


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was... err.. distracted. Yeah, that's it. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the Wild Mage of Tortall who wouldn't leave me alone until I updated ^^; and Rachel because she's AWESOME. Anyway. Onwards. Leave a review on your way out, but what I would really appreciate most is constructive criticism. Thanks.

**A/N 2: **Thanks to Kayden Eidyak (was Wild Mage of Tortall) for letting me know I missed two lines ;; I swear I had them written down, someone just kept rushing me XD (ironic how it's the same person, isn't it?)

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl**

By: Savvy Jack Sparrow

-

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the mast of his boat, his pirate clothes fluttering in the wind.  A small, torn flag billowed beside him as he looked straight ahead.  His hair was dark brown and matted, tousled and unkempt.  Beads, dirt and bones hung from his hair, among other things.  A red bandana was wrapped around his head.  There was an air of dignity around him as he stood there, his left hand gripping the mast pole.  He had the skin of a man who had been in the sun for hours daily, toiling upon a ship, a deep, rich tan of dark brown.

He glanced down at his boat and noticed that it was once again filling up with water.  Jumping down, he grabbed a bucket and began to bail it out when something caught his attention.  Lifting his gaze, he saw the skeletons of three pirates hanging from the rocks.  A sign hanging next to the bodies read, "Pirates, Ye be warned."  Jack took off his triangular hat and placed it to his chest, and then lifted his hand to his head in a salute before continuing to ensure that his small boat would not sink.

Jack was headed for the city of Port Royal.  The docks were busy, filled with other sailors, and ships coming in from long voyages.  Some men were struggling to life several goats out of their boat; it seemed that the docks were also used as a place to barter.  People began noticing various objects float by and they momentarily stopped what they were doing and looked up.

The pirate stood proudly upon the mast of his boat - the only part that remained above water, not paying heed to the stares being sent his way.  _A most excellent entrance_, Jack thought to himself as he easily stepped off the mast onto the dock.  His boat now lay completely submerged, save for the top two feet or so where he had been standing.

Jack sauntered down the length of the wooden dock, passing the harbormaster and ignoring his gape.  He was about to turn the corner when a voice stopped him.

  
"What? Hold up there, you!"

The oddly dressed man stopped, spun around, and half-drunkenly swayed as he walked back.  

"It's a _shilling_ to tie up your boat at the docks."  They both turned to look at the sunken boat.  "And I shall need to know your name," the harbormaster added.

  
Jack held up a finger and dug around in his pocket.  He pulled out three shillings which he placed on the book the man was holding out.  "What d'ye say to three shillings, and we forget the name?"

The harbormaster looked down at the silver coins, considered, and then smiled.  "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."  Jack placed his hands together, bowed slightly in thanks, and then resumed walking down the dock, stopping at the corner to pick up the small bag of coins that the harbormaster had left.  He jingled it near his ear and with a satisfied smile, continued on his way.

******

Meanwhile, at Norrington's promotion ceremony, two lines of red-coated soldiers stood stock still, awaiting orders.

"Two paces front! Right about turn! Present arms!"

Norrington walked forward and nodded to the sword being held out to him.  He carefully grasped it and pointed it forwards, and then waited to receive his promotion.

******

Jack stood hidden among the trees and examined the ships around him.  His eyes landed on one in particular.  _Aye, that will do nicely_.

He swaggered down the wooden platform, making his way towards the ship in mind, only to be stopped by two indignant British soldiers.

"This dock is off limits to civilians."

Jack smiled.  "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately."  He moved to his right in attempt to continue on his way, but the soldiers rushed in front of him, once again making him halt.  "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?" he commented, not sounding concerned.  "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

The skinnier guard narrowed his eyes and answered shortly, "Someone needs to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a," Jack shifted to his left and pointed at the large ship anchored nearby, "ship like _that makes this one a bit superfluous, really."_

"Ah, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed," 

"I've heard of one," Jack said thoughtfully, "supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable... the Black Pearl."

  
"Well, there's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor," the stouter soldier broke in with a smirk.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," Murtogg corrected, staring at his partner Mullroy. 

"No, no it's not."

"Yes it is, I've see it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

Jack shifted his gaze from one to the other and rolled his eyes in bored amusement.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"  
  
Murtogg paused and thought.  "No."  
  
Satisfied with the answer, Murtogg turned back to Jack, who offered a quick smile.  "No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails," Murtogg added.  
  
Mullroy switched his attention back to the soldier.  "Oh, so no ship that's not crewed by the damned and..." Jack arched his eyebrows and slipped away to the Interceptor as the two of them continued to banter.  "...captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could _possibly have black sails therefore couldn't _possibly_ be any other ship that the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"_

Murtogg nodded confidently.  "No."

"Like I said, there's no _real _ship that can match the Intercept –" Mullroy turned to look at Jack to find the pirate had left.  They looked over at the Interceptor to find Jack at the wheel of the ship.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" Murtogg shouted, grabbing his bayonet and jumping onto the ship, followed by Mullroy.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat –" Jack began to apologize, and then quickly corrected himself, "—ship."

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked suspiciously.

  
"Smith, or... Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. _Smith_?" he inquired, full of contempt.

  
"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg piped up.

"Well then, I confess," Jack said, stepping forward and throwing his hands up.  "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out!"  
  


"I said no lies!"  
  
"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack replied.

Murtogg opened his mouth, closed it, and then gave Mullroy a confused look of bewilderment.

******

Back at the Fort, an after party was taking place.  Food and wine were served; there was dancing, and violins and cellos played together in a tune of celebration.

Norrington, now Commodore Norrington, approached Elizabeth.  "May I have a moment?"

The young woman nodded and followed the older man to the battlements, feeling slightly dizzy from the lack of air that was being given to her due to the confinements of her corset.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth. I apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved... a marriage to a fine woman."  He stopped pacing and faced her.  "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

She fanned herself rapidly and murmured faintly, "I can't breathe."  Her other hand was clutching at her corset.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself," Norrington admitted, resuming his pacing and turning away.

  
Elizabeth fainted and stumbled.  She fell over the battlement into the ocean below.

******

"And then they made me their chief," Jack said to the guards, still aboard the Interceptor.  The splash caused by the woman falling in the water distracted them from his story.  They simultaneously turned to see what had caused the interruption.

******

"Elizabeth?" Norrington asked tentatively when there came no answer.  He turned to find the woman gone and looked over the edge of the battlement to see the ripples in the ocean.  Clutching the stone wall, the commodore cried frantically, "_Elizabeth_!"  He tore off his blue coat and was about to jump in after her when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  

  
"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"  Gillette said with a hint of warning.

  
Norrington stared at the lieutenant before nodding and moving to take the stairs. 

******

The three men were still staring at the area where Elizabeth had fallen in.  Jack turned to Mullroy and asked pleasantly, "Will you be savin' her, then?"

The plump man shook his head.  "I can't swim!"  
  
Jack glanced at Murtogg to get the same response.  "Pearl of the King's Navy you are," he growled.  He handed the guards his effects (which comprised of his hat, compass, sword and pistol).  "Do not lose these," he warned before diving in after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sunk unconsciously to the bottom of the ocean, her body hitting the ground.  The medallion floated out of her bodice and then froze momentarily.  It was calling out to the Black Pearl.

On the surface, the water shifted.  "What was that...?" Murtogg trailed off and looked up at the British flag, which was billowing strongly as a gust of wind swept Port Royal.  That was odd.  The weather had been fine before...

Jack swam down and collected the woman in his arms and surfaced, gasping for air.  He tried to swim to the Interceptor but found the body to be too heavy.  Gritting his teeth, he once again went under and struggled to rip off the soaking dress from the unmoving Elizabeth.  Several minutes later, he pulled both of them onto the dock.

"I got her," Murtogg said, grabbing Elizabeth and dragging her onto the dry land.  "Not breathing!"

"Move!" Jack shoved him aside and pulled out a knife in which he cut the corset and ripped it off.  Elizabeth coughed out the seawater and then began to take in deep, gasping gulps of air.  He handed the corset to Murtogg.  

"Never would have though of that."

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," he muttered, giving Mullroy a look.  The shine of gold grasped Jack's attention and he fingered the medallion, a strange glint in his eyes.  "Where did you get that?"

The cold metal of a sword met his neck.  Jack warily turned his head to find Norrington staring down at him with distaste.   "On your feet."  
  
Governor Swann rushed over to Elizabeth and helped her up.  "Elizabeth.  Are you alright?" He asked frantically and wrapping her in a coat.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The worried father looked at the red-coated soldier who was still holding the cut corset.  Murtogg dropped them hastily and pointed to Jack.  "Shoot him!"

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth demanded indignantly.

Norrington offered his hand.  "I believe thanks are in order."  Jack glanced down at the man's hand, and hesitantly reached out to shake it.  The commodore firmly grasped his hand and yanked up Jack's sleeve, revealing a 'P' burned into his skin.  "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, _pirate_?"

Jack winced.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann called out, holding onto his daughter protectively.

"Keep your guns on him, men.  Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington spotted the tattoo of a sparrow in flight.  "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain Jack Sparrow, please, sir."_

"I don't see your ship... _Captain_."

Jack smiled and leaned forward.  "I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was tellin' the truth," Mullroy boasted.  "These are his, sir."  He handed Norrington Jack's effects.

Norrington picked up the pistol and inspected it.  "No additional shots, nor powder," he said in a bored tone of voice, flicking open the compass.  "A compass that doesn't point north."  He unsheathed the sword and gaze Jack a wry smile.  "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but you _have _heard of me," Jack replied, a drunk grin playing on his lips.

He was pulled harshly down the wooden dock to be put into chains.

"Commodore," Elizabeth exclaimed, wrenching herself free from her father's tight grasp and chasing after them.  "I really must protest!"

"Careful, Lieutenant," Norrington warned as the irons were clamped over Jack's wrists.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jack's head appeared from behind Gillette.  "Though it seems to be enough to condemn him."

"Indeed," Norrington said with a tone of finality.

Gillette finished clasping the irons and moved away from the pirate.

"Finally."  Jack threw his irons around Elizabeth's neck, who gasped and tried to pull free.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and me hat."  The man made no move.  "Commodore! Elizabeth, isn't it?" Jack asked, putting his mouth close to her ear.

"It's Miss Swann," she snapped, attempting to move away.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," Jack said as his belongings were brought forward.  "Come, come dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind."

She strapped on his sword and slammed his hat onto his head.  He smirked and brought his arm around Elizabeth to make it easier for her.  Norrington and Governor Swann looked away in disgust.  Elizabeth tugged on his waist, attaching the compass and pistol to his belt.

"Easy on the goods, darlin'."

"You're despicable," she spat.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen," Jack nodded to the group of soldiers, "m'lady. You will always remember this as the day you almost caught," He took a step backwards. "Captain," another step backwards, "Jack Sparrow."  
  
He threw his hands over her neck, pushed her forward into Norrington and grabbed the rope next to him.  His foot kicked into the chain and steel at the base of the wooden structure and, still holding the rope, was pulled upwards.  His head connected with the protruding wood at the top and he let out a cry as he began to be swung in the air as the structure rotated.

"_Now will you shoot him?!" Governor Swann demanded, clutching Elizabeth._

"Open fire!" Norrington yelled.  The soldiers began to shoot at the pirate swinging above them.

Jack finally found footing on another thin strip of wood, similar to the one he was swinging from.  He put his bound hands over the rope attached and slid down.  Once his feet connected with the solid ground, he bolted for cover, dodging the bullets aimed his way as he crossed the stone bridge.

"Oh his heels! Gillette," Norrington addressed the lieutenant standing beside him.  "Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."

******

**A/N:** Thanks to Kayden (again) for revising this chapter.  Besides being my beta reader, she's going to be collaborating with me on this story =) If you're interested in Tamora Pierce, go check out her fics! Thanks again, and leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossing Blades

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update.  My mom's kinda... angry with me at the moment.  Anyway, there's been a slight change concerning the fic.  I decided to let my beta reader (Kayden Eidyak) write with me... so this fic is somewhat joined between us two.  I supply her with what happens in the movie and the lines, she fills in the rest and sends it to me, and I check it over, make some edits, and send it back to her.  Isn't that cool? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I fence so I tried to make it sound as realistic (in terms of the vocabulary) as possible, and then let Kayden write in the rest.

**Kayden****: You had all better enjoy the swordfight because that was a bloody nightmare!**

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**: Curse of the Black ******Pearl******

By: Savvy Jack Sparrow

-

British soldiers came running down the stairs, past a brass statue and around the corner.

"Search upstairs! Look lively, men!" One called as the hunt for the pirate continued.

Jack slowly pulled his sword out from the statue's hand and stepped out from behind his hiding place.  He glanced around quickly, before hurrying into the nearby smithy.

The wooden sign that read "J. Brown" and depicted blacksmith tools swayed slightly as the door slammed.

Once inside, Jack looked around cautiously.  He noticed the donkey that stood placidly to his right and the cart and hot furnace on his left.  Deciding that the place was empty, he jumped off the step and headed to the furnace where various tools lay about.  He put his hat down and grabbed a hammer so he could attempt freeing himself from the shackles.

A heavy clank from behind caused him to whirl around in alarm.

He saw a man slumped in a chair, a bottle lying on the ground beside him.  Jack cautiously walked over to the sleeping old man and poked him in the chest.  The man in the chair didn't stir and only continued to snore.  Jack slowly turned away but spun back around with a sudden, loud "Whoa!" in effort to wake the drunk who continued to remain oblivious.

Satisfied that the man wasn't going to wake before he was finished, Jack went back to the issue of breaking the chain links that bound his hands.  He made an attempt to separate them with the hammer that he still held, but the chain wasn't long enough.  He looked around in annoyance for anything else that might work.  As he spotted the donkey that was hitched to a collection of gears and the iron poker near the fire, a sudden thought occurred to him.

Heating the poker to a bright orange, he touched it to the donkey's backside with a smirk.  The donkey let out a squeal and began trotting around the circle to which it was attached.  The gears began to move and Jack got the chains between the spaces and his hands were free in a matter of seconds.

No sooner was this accomplished then he heard the door creak.  He looked over, panic setting in and searched for a suitable hiding spot.

******

Will Turner entered the smithy and quietly closed the door behind him.  Noticing the donkey, still trotting about in a circle, he jumped down to stop it.  He gave it a comforting pat on the nose before taking off his jacket and going over to Mr. Brown.

"Right where I left you," he said with a sigh.

He looked around the smithy and noticed the hammer that Jack had been using.

"Not where I left you," he murmured, somewhat confused as he threw down his jacket.  He saw the triangular hat sitting near the hammer and he reached for it.  He had only barely touched it when his hand was slapped with the flat side of a sword.  He looked up with surprise and saw Jack standing there with his sword out.  He slowly backed away as Jack moved forward.

 "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Will said with sudden realization.

Jack looked closely at Will.  "You look somewhat familiar.  Have I threatened you before?" 

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will replied indignantly.

Jack nodded.  "Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me –" He turned to get his hat and began to sheath his sword.

Thinking fast, Will grabbed his own sword and pointed it at the pirate.

"Do you think it's wise, boy... crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked slyly, sauntering forward.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will said, extending his sword further in Jack's direction.

Jack ran the blade of his sword down Will's.  "Only a little," he replied with a feral grin.

Jack moved forward and beat Will's blade. Will stepped back and parried.  Jack advanced and beat him again, Will again stepped back and parried, but this time reposted, by slashing at Jack.  Jack drew back to avoid being hit.

Will smiled with satisfaction and advanced. He hit Jack's sword and Jack retreated.  He did it again and Jack moved back further. Jack caught Will's blade with his own and twisted it downwards, lowering his sword.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack announced, with a note of amusement.  He walked forward and Will eyed him suspiciously.  "Excellent form," he added as he raised his sword again and narrowed his eyes. 

"But how's your footwork?" he asked softly.  "If I step here..." he began, crossing his left foot over his right. Will followed suit and they circled each other.  Jack slashed at Will and he met Jack's blade and they both withdrew their swords.  

"Very good," Jack said pleasantly, "Now I step again."  Jack crossed his feet moving in the opposite direction this time, trying to get himself between Will and the door.  He thrust towards Will.  Will brought his sword up and parried every strike. 

Finally, Jack lunged at Will, to be blocked again. "'Ta," he said with a smile and turned towards the door, sheathing his sword and climbing onto the stone ledge.

Will set his face with determination and threw his sword into the door, securing it so the handle could not be lifted.

Jack froze and stared at the sword that vibrated just inches from his face, eyes wide.  He glanced over at Will with a smile then looked back at the sword, grabbing the handle to still its movement.  Taking the handle in both hands he pulled on it.  Nothing happened.  He placed a foot against the door and wrenched on it with all his might but the sword held fast.  He shook it vigorously in agitation but achieved moving nothing except the door.  Giving up, he turned to look at Will.

"That," he remarked as he stepped onto the cart. "is a wonderful trick. Except once again you are between me and my way out," he said, pointing to Will.  "And now," he began, once again unsheathing his sword as Will took a step backwards, "you have no weapon," he finished with a smile.

Will spun around a snatched up the still hot iron poker from the fire and Jack's smile faded.

The donkey noticed the reminiscent of his previous run around the circle and began to repeat the act all over again.

Jack jumped behind the wooden post and Will followed, jumping on the opposite side. They parried behind the post, sparks flying and Will moved out again. Jack retreated then slashed forward. Will grabbed Jack's hand and threw it and his sword back.

Will dropped the burning iron and leapt over to the wooden post carrying the swords he had made and grabbed one in time to meet Jack's blade.

Jack looked at all the swords in amazement.  "Who makes all these?!" he asked incredulously.

Will hit Jack's sword and jumped down. They switched places.  "I do!" Will shouted, gripping onto the posts and moving to his left.  "And I practice with them," he panted as he blocked Jack's sword, and moved back to the right of the post, "three hours a day!"

They switched places again and Jack held onto the post. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate," he said with a grin, ducking Will's slash and jumping off to grab an extra sword.  

Will picked up the iron he dropped on the ground and they met with double blades.  

"Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet."  Pause.  "...You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack asked with a frown.  He glanced down.

Will glared at him.  "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate... I can kill it!"

"Ah," Jack smiled.  Will slashed at Jack's stomach, who moved back onto the cart.  Will followed him onto the cart as well.  As the stones keeping it balanced fell away, the platform started to move.  Both struggled to keep their balance while beating at each other's swords.

Will thrust forward and Jack dodged it easily but the broken links of his shackles got caught in Will's sword.  Will threw the sword up to the wooden rafter where it stuck tight and kept Jack's left arm secured.

Will smiled and Jack made a rather futile attempt to hit Will with his other sword.  Will moved back slightly.  Jack continued to flail around his foot stepped on a loose board that flew up and hit Will, throwing him to the ground.

Will shook his head, slightly dazed.  Jack pulled up on his trapped arm and hooked his legs around the rafters, trying to pull himself free.  Will stood up and watched him curiously.

Jack's eyes widened suddenly as he felt the sword come free.  He began to fall.  He landed on the cart just as Will stepped on, catapulting him onto the rafters.  Jack got quickly to his feet and looked around.  He grinned when he saw Will on the rafters, though it faded quickly as Will cut a rope that held an assortment of heavy objects.  They fell on the end of the cart opposite Jack and it launched him upwards as well.  Jack grabbed the rafters and quickly pulled himself up.

He jumped onto a rafter parallel with Will.  Will jumped onto the beam Jack had occupied at the same moment Jack jumped to the one Will had just been on, tying to catch each other on the same beam so they could resume their sword fight.  Will feinted a move to the opposite rafter and Jack, falling for the trick found himself face to face with Will on the same beam.  He teetered dangerously and grabbed a rafter for balance.  Will took the moment to knock the sword out of Jack's hand. 

Jack stared at Will for a moment before flipping off the rafters back to the ground.  Will followed quickly. As a last resort, Jack took a bag of sand and shook it at Will causing sand and dust to fly into his eyes, blinding him momentarily.  Jack seized the opportunity to kick the sword out of Will's hand.

Will struggled to clear the sand from his eyes as he picked up his sword.  He stood upright, to continue the fight, only to find himself looking down the barrel of Jack's pistol.

"You cheated."

"…Pirate!" Jack replied with raised eyebrows as if that would explain all.

The front door rattled suddenly and soldier's voices could be heard outside.  Will quickly stepped in front of the opposite door, barring the way out.

"Move away," Jack commanded.

"No," Will said, shaking his head and glancing at the rattling door.

"Please move?" the pirate pleaded, becoming desperate.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape," Will said, looking uncertainly at the pistol.

Jack cocked the pistol.  "This shot is not meant for you."

Will noticed something behind Jack and paused, squinting in confusion.

There was a dull clank and the shattering of glass as Jack fell to the floor, unconscious, revealing Mr. Brown standing behind him with the broken neck of a bottle in his hand.

The soldiers finally managed to break through the door.  "There he is!" one shouted and they ran down the steps to the still form of Jack Sparrow, their bayonets poised over his body. 

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington remarked, with his pistol in the air. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doin' my civic duties, sir," Mr. Brown said with a drunken slur. 

Will raised his eyebrows in slight annoyance and glanced down at Jack.

"Well, I trust you'll always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost escaped," Norrington said.  He turned around to leave. _

"Take him away." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Medallion Calls

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for all your reviews, I really appreciate it a lot.  This is a long chapter, so I hope you enjoy.  Anyway, thanks to the 15 minutes of POTC I managed to sneak in after watching Bend it Like Beckham (good movie with Keira Knightley), various clips, and the help of Kayden, I give you Chapter 4.  (Oh yes, send all your love to Kayden because she stayed up VERY LATE – or early, depending on how you put it – to finish this)

**Kayden****: *yawns* **

  
**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**: Curse of the Black ******Pearl******

By: Savvy Jack Sparrow

-

Four prisoners clung to the bars of their cell.  Their arms were through the squares in the iron grid, one with an old, dried bone, another with a rope and the other two, whistling and snapping their fingers.

"Come here, boy. Nice juicy bone. Come here. Come on..." they said coaxingly to the dog that sat just out of reach, holding the cell door's keys in its mouth.  The dog didn't move.  It just sat there and continued to stare balefully back at them.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Jack commented dryly from the floor where he was leaning against the wall, in the cell next to the others, his hat lowered over his eyes.

The other prisoners turned to look at him and Jack cocked his hat so he could see them.

One of them glared at him.  "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" 

Jack merely smiled and leaned back against the wall, readjusting his hat.

******

Back in the Swann manor house, a maid knelt in front of the fire, filling a bed warmer with hot coals. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure," she said, standing up and making her way over to Elizabeth's bed to place the warmer between the sheets. 

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose," Elizabeth said looking up from her book with a smile, "but I admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate!" exclaimed the maid, a little surprised that the Commodore proposing placed higher priority than being nearly killed by a pirate. "Sounds terrifying," she added.

"Oh." She put her book down with sudden realization.  "Yes, it was terrifying," she agreed half-heartedly.

"But the Commodore proposed!" the maid said brightly, tucking in Elizabeth's sheets.  "Fancy that. That's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say." 

Elizabeth smiled faintly. "It is a smart match," she said with a sigh. "He's a fine man; he's what any woman would dream of marrying."

The maid stopped her puttering for a moment and looked closely at Elizabeth. "Well, that Will Turner... he's a fine man, too," she said carefully, wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries.

"That is too bold."

The maid nodded apologetically.  "Well, begging your pardon, Miss," she said as she turned to leave, "It was not my place."  She left the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Elizabeth touched the medallion that was around her neck fondly.  The lamp on her bedside table flickered and she looked over at it.  There was a sudden eerie feeling in the air as she closed her hand around the medallion.  The flame went out abruptly, leaving Elizabeth in the chilling darkness as she looked uncertainly around the room.

******

Will hammered away on a new sword.  He paused suddenly and slowly lowered his hammer.  He left his sword and went to the window, flinging it open and peering out into the misty night.  A black cat darted down the alley and around the corner.

******

Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington walked side by side along the top of the fort, in view of the gallows.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" the Governor asked.

"No, she hasn't," Norrington replied, with slight disappointment.

The Governor gave a slight chuckle.  "Well, she has had a very trying day."  He looked out over the fort.  "Ghastly, weather, don't you think?" he asked, changing the subject.

Norrington paused and looked around while Governor Swann continued walking.  "Bleak. Very bleak," he agreed.

The Governor stopped, glancing around as though listening.  "What's that?"

Norrington suddenly spotted something coming from the left.  "Cannon fire!" he shouted, diving for the Governor and tackling him to the ground.  Rubble and debris flew through the air as the cannon hit the stone wall.  "Return fire!" He shouted to the soldiers, as he attempted to get up.

******

Jack was still leaning against the wall when he heard the echoing blasts.  "I know those cannons!" he said standing up quickly and looking through the grated window.  The prisoners in the cell next to him rushed to their window as well.  They could see the dark ship over the black waters, shooting cannons in rapid succession.  "It's the Pearl," Jack said with a gleam in his eye.

  
Upon hearing this, one of the prisoners came nervously over to the metal wall that separated the two cells and still holding the bone, grasped onto the bars.  "Black Pearl? I've heard stories," he said as another prisoner came up behind him to hear better.  "She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years."  He glanced behind him at his inmate.  "Never leaves any survivors," he finished with a slight shudder.

"No survivors?" Jack asked, turning away from the window with a smile.  "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"  

The other prisoners exchanged bemused glances.

******

The Black Pearl shot cannon after cannon, destroying the battlements.  Chaos erupted as the townspeople sought cover from the attack.  People flew through the air from the impact of cannon fire near them, often soaring several feet.  Others fell from balconies as the Pearl began firing towards the houses.  A toddler with straw blond hair shrieked for his mother as other people ran past him screaming in the pandemonium.  His mother came up to him from behind and snatched him up just before a wall crashed to the ground where they had been moments before.

Pirates rowed towards shore, jumping out of the boats and splashing through the water, shouting with their arms raised, each holding various weapons.  They made their way to the village to continue the attack.

Two of the pirates, Pintel and Ragetti, followed more slowly as Ragetti carved a little off his wooden eye.  He blew on it to remove any remaining shavings and stuck it in his eye socket while Pintel looked on.  Ragetti paused for a moment as his eye rolled around and then looked towards Pintel.  They both grinned and hurried off to join in the rampage. 

Another pirate grinned maniacally as he lit two bombs and threw them into separate windows.  The windows shattered as the bombs exploded within and he ran off laughing hysterically. 

Will, hearing the commotion outside took up a sword, a hatchet and a knife before stepping out of the smithy.  A pirate ran past chasing a woman.  Will quickly moved out and swung the hatchet at the pirate, catching him squarely in the back.  The pirate threw up his arms with a cry and fell face down.  Will ran forward and grabbed the hatchet from the pirate's back and continued on, parrying with another pirate before impaling him. 

******

At the fort, soldiers grabbed their bayonets to fight off the pirates.  A horse whinnied with fear and nearly threw his rider when a cannon hit a nearby wall.

Norrington was on the battlements shouting orders to his men.

"Governor!" he shouted, above the mayhem.

The Governor had his back to Norrington but turned around quickly, looking frightened when the Commodore addressed him.

"Barricade yourself in my office," Norrington told him.

The Governor shielded his face as another cannon sent up blasts of stone.

  
"That's an order."

******

Elizabeth ran to her balcony and leaned over the railing.  The small houses and shops below were engulfed in flames and smoke billowed out their shattered windows.  The gates to the mansion clanged and a band of pirates ran through with torches and swords raised.  She gasped and fled to the stairs, winding her way down the spiral steps as quickly as she could to warn the butler.  There was a loud knock at the door.

"Don't!" she yelled from the landing.

But it was too late.  The butler opened the door.

"Hello, chump," Pintel said with a wicked grin as he shot him.

The butler fell backwards and Elizabeth screamed, covering her mouth in horror.  
  


The pirates filed into the house.

"Up there!" Ragetti shouted, pointing to Elizabeth.

"Girl!" Pintel yelled as Elizabeth turned and ran back up the stairs, the pirates following her with shouts and jeers.  
  


She ran into her bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked it.

Elizabeth turned and screamed in surprise as she collided with her maid.

The maid grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her over to a corner.  "Miss Swann!  They've come to kidnap you!" she cried frantically.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"You're the Governor's daughter," the maid explained as calmly as she could. 

The pirates began banging on the door and rattling the knob.  The two women looked up in alarm.

"They haven't seen you," she told the maid as she stood up.  "Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort!"  Elizabeth let go of the maid and ran towards another room.

The door burst open and Pintel and Ragetti came through in time to see the hem of Elizabeth's nightgown disappear through the doorway.  They followed and didn't notice the maid run out.

Pintel had no sooner made it to the door than Elizabeth hit him in the face with her bed warmer.  He recoiled in pain and Ragetti came forward, grabbing Elizabeth's wrist.

"Gotcha!" he cried with delight as he sent her a wicked grin. She screamed.  "Boo!  Boo!" he taunted as they struggled.  

Elizabeth found the latch on the warmer and released the still hot ashes onto Ragetti's head.

Ragetti immediately let go of Elizabeth and began clawing at his face in panic.  "It's hot! It's on me!" he screamed frantically.

Pintel, recovered from his own encounter with the bed warmer saw Elizabeth dart away.  "Come on!" he said to Ragetti, rushing after her.

******

The maid ran through the house, holding her skirts up.  She saw the dead butler on the ground and screamed in terror as she raced through the entrance.

******

Elizabeth ran down the stairs with Pintel hot on her heels.

Ragetti vaulted over the railing of the overhead balcony and landed in front of Elizabeth, blocking her escape and growling with menace.

Elizabeth gasped and looked back and forth between the two pirates, searching for a way out.  The double doors crashed open and a pirate holding an armful of valuables came through with a satisfied smile.  
  


A cannon flew through the walls at that moment, catching the pirate square in the stomach and launching him into the room he had just exited.

Pintel looked up and cringed at the chandelier that was coming loose from the ceiling.  Elizabeth seized the moment to escape and ran just as the chandelier crashed down behind her.

She raced into the dining room and closed the double doors, securing the handles with a double candlestick holder.  She turned, searching the room for any type of weapon.  Her gaze fell to a set of double crossed swords mounted to a wooden plaque that was hanging over the mantelpiece.  She grabbed it and it fell to the floor with a clunk, being heavier than she had anticipated.  She tried shaking one of the swords loose with no success and the door began to rattle.  Knowing the candle stick holder wouldn't be able to hold the door for long, she dashed into a closet.

Pintel and Ragetti successfully managed to open the door and they rushed through looking around for Elizabeth.

Pintel growled in annoyance when he noticed the open window.  They made their way towards it but Pintel grabbed Ragetti's shoulder suddenly and they both turned around, Pintel looking about the room with suspicion. 

"We know you're here, Poppet," he said walking slowly towards the center of the room.

"Poppet..." Ragetti murmured, grinning stupidly.

"Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you," Pintel said with mock reassurance.  Ragetti looked at Pintel questioningly who only smiled in reply. 

"We will find you, Poppet," Pintel continued, moving around the table.  "You've got something of ours, and it calls to us..." They noticed the corner of the carpet was folded "...The gold calls to us."

"Gold calls..." mimicked Ragetti.  They moved towards the closet.

Elizabeth examined the medallion by the light that came through the crack in the door, and fingered it, thinking.  The ray of light grew smaller as Pintel neared her hiding place.

"'Ello, Poppet," he said with a sneer, one eye visible through the narrow space between the doors.  He opened the door and aimed his pistol at Elizabeth.

"Parley!" she cried out suddenly.

"What?" 

"Parley. I invoke the right of parley," she said quickly.  "According to the code of brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain," she finished in one breath.

"I know the code," Pintel scowled.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," added Elizabeth.

"To blazes with the code!" Ragetti said, lifting his sword.

Pintel turned to Ragetti.  "She wants to be taken to the Captain!" he shouted at him.  He turned back to Elizabeth with a wicked grin.  "And she'll go without a fuss.  We must honor the code."  
  
******

Outside, the uproar continued. 

Two pirates picked up a barrel and tossed it into a shop window, effectively shattering the glass.

Will was meanwhile occupied with Grapple.  They struggled with their swords.  Grapple grabbed Will's neck and brought him up close, raising his hatchet.  "Say goodbye!" he snarled with a nasty smile.

Will glanced above him to see the chains that held a very large sign being broken.  Noticing Will's gaze, the pirate looked up as well, loosening his grip on Will's shirt in alarm.  Will pulled away as the sign came crashing down, sending Grapple through the window of the shop behind him.

"Goodbye!" he said, looking around for his next opponent.

"Come on!" Pintel snapped to the struggling Elizabeth as he towed her through the crowed street.

  
"Will," Elizabeth said breathlessly, noticing him for the first time amongst the strets.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, seeing a group of pirates dragging her away.  He turned, intending to help her but instead found himself face to face with the same pirate he had killed earlier with his hatchet.  He stared at the pirate, utterly confused.  The pirate waved to Will and looked down.  Will looked down as well and saw to his horror a bomb right in front of him with an ever-shortening fuse.  He stood there, dumbstruck, waiting to be blown to smithereens, but nothing happened.  The fuse went out with a sputter and the pirate's insane grin immediately vanished.

Will was about to kill the pirate for the second time that day, when another one came up from behind.  

"Outta my way, scum!" he shouted, knocking Will on the head.  Will fell to the ground, unconscious.

******

  
Jack peered through his window and his dark eyes widened as he saw a cannon being fired in the direction of the jail.  He jumped down from his lookout to take cover.

The outer wall of the cell next to his crumbled, leaving a large hole.  Jack looked up and saw to his dismay, the other prisoners climbing out.  
 

"My sympathies, friend," one said before he left.   "It's no matter of luck at all."  He climbed out, leaving Jack alone in his cell.  He watched them clamber down the rocks through a crack in the wall made by the cannon.

The misty clouds shifted to let the silvery light of the moon filter through.

******

Giving in to defeat, Jack picked up the bone that was dropped by the prisoner and stuck his arm through the door of his cell, whistling for the dog.

"Come on, doggy," he called cheerfully. 

The dog whimpered as his head poked out from under the table.

"It's just you and me now," Jack said waving the bone encouragingly.  "It's just you and ol' Jack, come on."  

The dog took a few hesitant steps forward.  

"Come on, good boy. That's it, good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy."  The dog moved forward until it was just a couple feet from Jack's outstretched arms.  "Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cad," Jack demanded, dropping his sweet voice.  There was a crash from above and the dog whined, running past Jack's cell door, and down the stairs.  

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack said desperately, trying to snatch at the dog as he ran past.  There was another crash and the prison guard was thrown down the stairs.  Jack peered through the bars to see what the commotion was.

Twigg and Koehler came down the stairs and looked around.  

"This ain't the armory!" Twigg said accusingly.

Koehler noticed Jack and sheathed his sword.  "Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow."  He spat on the ground at Jack's feet and Jack leaned away with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking away into the distance," Koehler said with a smirk. 

"His fortunes aren't improved much," Twigg added, and they both laughed.

Jack smiled.  "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." His smile vanished.  "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler snarled with contempt and reached through the bars, grabbing Jack's neck.  His arm went through a shaft of moonlight that came through the small, grated window and revealed nothing but bone and tattered clothing where the light hit.

Jack glanced down at the skeletal hand that held his neck.  "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," Koehler hissed, yanking his arm back and they both left.

Jack watched their retreating backs, his brow furrowed.  He looked down at the bone he still held and examined it thoughtfully.  "That's very interesting," he said again, still thinking.

******

The clouds once again covered the moon as Elizabeth was rowed to the Pearl.

She stared at the ship with wide eyes, recognizing it as the same ship she had seen disappear into the mist the same day they had found Will.  She glanced down at the medallion and hoped Will was still alive.

  
The black, tattered sails of the ship waved in the slight wind giving it a ghostly appearance.

Barbossa watched the pirates pull Elizabeth on board as a monkey shrieked and jumped onto his shoulder.

"I didn't know we were takin' on captives," Bo'sun said in a deep voice, staring down at Elizabeth with distaste as she was pulled forward. 

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," Pintel explained with a hint of warning in his voice.

  
Elizabeth stepped forward.  "I am here to negotiate -" Her words were cut short as Bo'sun backhanded her across the face.  She screamed and clutched her face, shocked. 

"You will speak when spoken to," he growled.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," Barbossa snapped, grabbing Bo'sun's wrist.

"Aye, sir," Bo'sun said, glaring at Barbossa and throwing down his hand. 

Barbossa turned to Elizabeth.  "My apologies, Miss."

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said, with a slight tremor in her voice.  "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Barbossa looked around at the other pirates and fixed his gaze on Elizabeth with a smile.  "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates," he said with a chuckle.  "What is that you want?" he asked, more seriously.

"I want you to leave, and never come back," she responded coldly.

The pirates laughed and jeered in mockery.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa said.  Noticing her blank stare, he added, "Means 'no.'"

Elizabeth set her lips in a thin line and yanked the medallion off her neck.  "Very well," she announced, striding over to the railing of the ship.  The pirates moved forward, reaching out.  "I'll drop it," she threatened, dangling it over the water.

Barbossa exchanged glances with his crew.  "Me holds are burstin' with swag and that bit o' shine matters to us...?"  He dropped his casual façade and turned back to Elizabeth with a frown.  "Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for!" Elizabeth exclaimed, feeling panicked.  "I recognize this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England!"

"Did ya now?" Barbossa asked.  The monkey on his shoulder chattered and shrieked. 

"Fine," Elizabeth said, looking around dismissively.  "Well, I suppose if it _is _worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it."  She let the medallion drop a few inches and the pirates lunged forward with a collective gasp.  She opened her mouth slightly and smiled at catching them in their lie.

"Ah," Barbossa said with a faint chuckle.  He walked forward and Elizabeth wound the medallion up in her hand and drew her arm back.  "You have a name, Missy?" he asked pleasantly. 

"Elizabeth..." she hesitated for a moment, knowing that if she told them her real name, they would know she was the Governor's daughter and hold her hostage.  "…Turner," she said quickly.  "I'm a maid in the Governor's household," she explained.

Barbossa turned to the crew with a smirk.  "Miss _Turner…?" he said emphasizing the Turner and they all laughed._

"Bootstrap!" Pintel said to Ragetti, realization dawning.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that," Barbossa inquired.  "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it," Elizabeth said, narrowing her eyes, "if that's what you mean."

Barbossa stepped forward extending his arm.  "Very well.  Ye hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return," he reassured.

Elizabeth dropped the medallion into Barbossa's hand with only a slight pause of hesitation.

Barbossa rubbed the gold for a moment before handing it to the monkey who jumped onto a rope swinging above and dashed away.

  
"Our bargain?" 

Barbossa turned from her and walked away, nodding to the crew.

Bo'sun began shouting orders.  "Still the guns, and stow 'em..."

"Wait!" Elizabeth shouted over Bo'sun's booming voice, running after Barbossa.  "You have to take me to shore!" she demanded.  "According to the code of the order of the brethren -"

Barbossa whirled around, cutting her off and staring her in the eye.  "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations so I _must _do nothing," he said loudly, "And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly," he added, "the code is more what you'd call "guidelines"," he said thoughtfully, rolling his eyes, "than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner!"

******

Please review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5: Comandeering a Ship

**A/N**: Not much to say, besides I'm extremely sorry for the even _longer_ wait.  I seem to get worse every time, don't I? *wince* Anyway, I'm shocked at all the reviews this fic has been getting.  I decided to reply to the reviews, so if you left one last time, be sure to check it out at the bottom of the chapter ^^ Thanks again for everything.  I hope you enjoy this chapter, the good stuff finally begins.  (Thank you to Kayden, and I love you Rachel)

**Kayden**:  I don't know why I never have anything to say in this little author's note of mine.  Ah well.  Here you all go.  Enjoy!  I worked long and hard on it.  :o)

**Pirates of the ****Caribbean**: Curse of the Black ******Pearl******

By: Savvy Jack Sparrow

-

Will awoke the next morning to find himself sprawled on the ground.  The sun was up and people ran hither and thither trying to repair the damage caused by the attack.  He sat up slowly and winced, gingerly touching his head where he had been hit unconscious.  He stood up and watched two soldiers carry a badly injured man past him.

He ran up the stone steps where Norrington stood engrossed in a map of the Caribbean.  Governor Swann paced around, looking worried while several other guards, including Murtogg and Mullroy, watched, waiting for any orders.

"They've taken Elizabeth!" he cried urgently.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Norrington said idly without looking up from the map.  

Murtogg made his way briskly over to Will's side and made a grab for the blacksmith's arm.  He moved away quickly when Will jerked his arm out of reach.

"We have to hunt them down, we must save her!"  Will exclaimed, frustrated that no one seemed to be doing anything about the situation.

Governor Swann stopped pacing abruptly and turned around to face Will.  "And where do you propose we start?" he inquired sharply.  "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it!"  He turned his back on them again and continued to stare out to sea.

"That Jack Sparrow…" Murtogg offered hesitantly.  They all looked up at him.  "He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy corrected.

Will stepped forward eagerly.  "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him; he could lead us to it."

"No…" Norrington said, sounding bored as he continued to pore over his map, "the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked away in his cell ergo they are not his allies."  He straightened up and looked at the Governor.  "Governor, we will establish their most likely course..."

Will watched Norrington purposely ignore him and stormed forward angrily, slamming his hatchet through the map and into the table.

**"**That's not good enough!" 

Norrington turned to Will, looking slightly perturbed at being interrupted and stared at him coldly.  He pried the hatchet from the table.  "Mr. Turner," he began, as he walked around the table towards Will.  "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor."  He stopped, his face inches from Will's and grabbed his arm, forcibly towing him to the steps.  "You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions."  He stared at him a moment to make his point clear, then lowered his voice.  "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."  He handed Will back his hatchet and turned to finish his conversation with the Governor.

Will glared at Norrington's retreating back for a moment before his eyes lit up with a sudden idea.

******

Back in his cell, Jack had resorted to trying to pick the lock with a bone.  "Please…" he muttered encouragingly to the lock.  He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and left the bone, throwing himself down on the floor and trying to look innocent.

Will stopped in front of Jack's cell, a little out of breath.  "You, Sparrow!"

"Aye," he responded, raising his head slightly from the ground to see who was addressing him.

 "You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"  It was more of a statement than a question.

Jack placed his head back on the ground.  "I've heard of it," he commented casually.

"Where does it make berth?" Will demanded.  He peered through the bars and impatiently put his hands on his hips.

Jack raised his head again.  "Where does it make berth?  Have you not heard the stories?" he asked, astonished that Will didn't know.

Will made no comment.

Taking his silence as a 'no', Jack lay back down.  "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found _except,_" he glanced up and made a motion with his hand to illustrate his story before continuing, "by those who already know where it is."

Will frowned. "The ship's real enough; therefore its anchorage must be a real place."  He moved closer.  "Where is it?"

Jack studied his nails nonchalantly.  "Why ask me?"

Will gritted his teeth in annoyance and looked down.  "Because you're a pirate."

Jack gave him a cocky smile.  "And you want to turn into a pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will growled, gripping onto the iron door fiercely.  He paused and let go of the bars with his right hand, wearing a defeated look.  "They took Miss Swann."

Jack grinned and sat up, lifting both his arms.  "Ah, so it is that you've found a girl," he exclaimed.  "I see.  Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart…" he shook his head and smiled apologetically, "You'll have to do it alone, mate.  I see no profit in it for me.

Will thought a moment.  "I can get you out of here," he said suddenly.

"How's that?" Jack asked.  "The key's run off."  He motioned down the stairs with his head.

Will stepped back and studied the cell door.  "I helped build these cells," he said, pointing.  "These are half pin-barrel hinges."  He picked up a bench that stood next to the wall and placed the legs under the cell door.  "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…" Jack tilted his head, watching Will intently.  "The door will lift free."

Jack squinted.  "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Jack gazed at him, motionless, for a moment before leaning forward.  "That will be short for William, I imagine."  He looked down.  "Good strong name," he commented and raised his eyes to Will's again with a grin.  "No doubt named for your father, aye?"

"Yes," Will said slowly, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. 

"Aha," Jack murmured thoughtfully, before picking himself off the ground.  "Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind.  If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass.  Do we have an accord?" He inquired, sticking his hand through the squares of the cell door.

Will hesitated for a moment, wondering what exactly he was getting himself into.  He took the offered hand and shook it.  "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack repeated.  "Now get me out!" he said, motioning with his hands.

Will braced his foot against the bench and pulled down, lifting the door off its hinges.  He threw the bench and door to the ground.  A loud, echoing clang emanated around the stone prison.  "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

Jack jumped out of the cell and moved towards the wall that was holding his pistol, sword and compass.  "Not without my effects!"

******

They ran through ankle deep water and flattened themselves against the wall beneath a bridge, surveying the ships that sat in the harbor.

"We're going to steal a ship?"  Will asked, following Jack's gaze.  "That ship?" He glanced at the Dauntless with growing trepidation.

"Commandeer," Jack corrected.  "We're going to commandeer _that_ ship."  He pointed to the Interceptor.  "Nautical term."

They watched a line of British soldiers boarding the Interceptor.  Jack turned to Will, looking serious.

"One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will responded, without hesitation.

"Oh, good," Jack smiled, turning back to the ships.  "No worries then."

Will cocked his head and stared at Jack curiously. 

******

A group of soldiers ran past a cluster of small rowboats.  Once they were out of earshot, the boat lifted to reveal two pairs of legs that hurried into the water at a crouch.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will remarked, as they walked along the sandy bottom of the harbor, breathing the pocket of air between the water and the boat's bottom.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack smirked.

Will accidentally stepped in a lobster crate as they made their way to the Dauntless.  He attempted to walk and shake his foot to free himself at the same time, but failed.  At the surface, a small barrel that was tied to the crate and acted as a buoy bobbed along, catching the attention of a young black boy who was fishing off the dock.

They climbed up the Dauntless and crawled over the railing of the huge ship.

Jack trotted swiftly down the steps with his pistol in hand.  "Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship," he announced loudly.

Will jumped over the railing and stood boldly next to Jack with his sword drawn.  "Aye, avast!"

The men laughed.  Jack turned to glare at Will, who gave a slightly sheepish look in return.

Gillette strode over and scoffed imperiously, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay!"

Jack pointed his pistol at Gillette 's nose and cocked it.  "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow... Savvy?"

******

Several sailors wended their way up the ramp carrying barrels and crates onto the Interceptor.

One of the navy officers paused in his work, noticing Gillette and his men in a small boat madly waving their arms.  "Commodore!"

Norrington looked up from his papers and immediately took out his spyglass.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship!" Gillette shouted, pointing frantically at the large ship.  "Sparrow and Turner, they've taken the Dauntless!"

Norrington turned his gaze to the Dauntless, where he could see Will holding onto several ropes while Jack threw up his arms repeatedly as if motioning for Will to hoist the ropes.  

"Rash Turner, too rash."  He lowered his spyglass.  "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."  He shut it with a snap and turned to board the Interceptor.

******

Will ran up to Jack when he noticed the Interceptor set sail.  "Here they come."

Jack held his pistol over his shoulder and glanced at the ship coming their way.  He grinned.

**********

"Bring her around, bring her around!"  Gillette shouted to his men, not wanting to miss out on the second capture of Jack Sparrow.

Norrington and his men boarded the Dauntless, some swinging on ropes while others walked over on a board that was laid across the railings of the two ships.  

Jack and Will were nowhere to be seen.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!"

While the search commenced, Jack and Will swung across to the Interceptor unnoticed.  Will went by and pulled out his hatchet, cutting loose all the ropes connecting the ships.  They began to sail away as the board fell into the sea.

Norrington halted abruptly upon hearing the sound of cracking wood.  "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" he shouted, his voice rising with panic.

"Quickly men!" another sailor said.  

But they were too late.  The one sailor that did attempt the swing across quickly found himself bobbing in the ocean.

Jack stood at the helm of the Interceptor and swept off his hat with a flourish.  "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Soldiers rushed to the railing and began firing at the Interceptor with their rifles.  Will and Jack ducked to avoid being hit.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess," Norrington ordered to one of the officers, walking briskly away.

The officer hurried to follow.  "With the wind a quarter astern, we won't catch them."

Norrington stopped and turned to face him.  "We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."

The officer hesitated, and then turned to yell out the orders.  "Men, come about! Run out the guns!"  He lowered his voice.  "We open fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," Norrington replied, with an edge of contempt.

**"**Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" 

"Abandon ship!" Gillette screamed, as the Interceptor bore down on them.  They jumped out just before the ship minced the small boat, sending the pieces churning underneath.

Norrington closed his eyes and flinched as he watched Gillette's boat being torn apart.

The navy officer gazed out into the horizon where the Interceptor was rapidly vanishing and shook his head slightly.  "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

**"**So it would seem," Norrington said, narrowing his eyes.

******

Will was sharpening his sword aboard the Interceptor, talking to Jack who didn't really seem to be listening.  "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself.  After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."  He glanced up at the pirate, waiting for a reaction.

"Is that so?"  Jack muttered distractedly, tending to his own business.

"My father, Will Turner," He said, standing up and sheathing his sword.  "And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help," Will continued, trailing after Jack.  "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter."

Jack knelt down and readjusted a rope without answering.  

"I'm not a simpleton, Jack.  You knew my father."

The pirate stood up and faced will.  "I knew 'im.  Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"  Will asked, bewildered.

Jack jumped down to the wheel of the ship and threw off the rope that was holding it steady.  "Good man, good pirate."  He turned to Will.  "I swear, you look just like him."

"It's not true," Will denied, with a hint of warning in his voice.  "He was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack rolled his eyes and gripped the wheel with one hand, swinging back around to look at Will again.  "He was a bloody pirate, a scalawag."

"My father was not a pirate," Will insisted, unsheathing his sword.

Jack tilted his head back slightly and sighed.  "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you," Will snapped, glaring at the pirate's back.

Jack smirked.  "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?"  He turned the wheel sharply so that one of the sails moved out and the yard caught Will in the stomach, dangling him over the ocean.  He picked up Will's sword and sauntered over to the railing where the blacksmith was struggling to hang on.  "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention."

Will fought for a better hold.

"The only rules that matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do," Jack announced.  "For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't.  But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday.  And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesies, savvy? So... "  He turned the wheel in the opposite direction and the beam swung back into place, dropping Will on the deck.  Jack walked up to him with the sword pointed.  He flipped it and caught it by the blade, and offered it to Will. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked, accepting the sword.

"Tortuga," Jack replied, with a smile.

******  
  


Hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

**Now, for the Review Replies...:**

Thanks for the reviews, everyone.  I appreciate them so much. *hugs all of you* I decided to start answering all of the reviews after discovering that it feels quite good to have the author respond ;-D These are all written by me (Savvy Jack Sparrow) but please keep in mind that Kayden also helped write with me, so the reviews are more directed to the both of us =)

Kayden Eidyak – For some reason, I have the slightest feeling that you're being sarcastic again.  But I'll ignore that for the time being and say thanks for everything.  We really do make quite the team and now that you have the makings, write away!

sparrow-fan – I love the next scene too!  Thanks for commenting.

SubZero – I agree with you regarding the lack of Pirates of the Caribbean merchandise out there.  It's depressing, really.  And out of the two things they have out, only the soundtrack is worth buying.  In fact, the soundtrack is more than worth buying.  It's brilliant.

TheRabidMuFFiN – Like your name *smile* It's very unique.  I'm also wondering why there isn't an Adult Novelization or whatever out there.  I would definitely buy it, among thousands of other fans.  That's partially why I decided to write this.  Yes, send all your thanks to Kayden!  *grin*

hollow-ambitions – Wow, it took me about four tries to convince Microsoft Word that your name wasn't capitalized.  Thanks for the fav and I'm so glad that you're enjoying it so far.  I hope you like this chapter also.

Terriah – Sorry for the long wait, here's more for you.  Thanks.

kylie – I'm glad you think my storybook paraphrase turned out extremely good.  *smile* Thanks for your review.

Marggie – More for you, thanks.

J. Liha – So you think the swordfight was okay, then? Thanks so much, I really appreciate that.  I hope I'm not completely ruining the movie, I'm so happy you're enjoying reading.

Aye Mate – I cringe every time I read a badly written, grammatically incorrect fanfic.  So, to prevent that, I got myself a beta who calls herself a grammar freak ;-D *hugs Kayden* Thanks for your comment.

Aithne – Oh yeah, right.  *rolls eyes* I bet you're despising my story but just can't tell it to my face!  Thanks anyway.  *glomp* I love ya, and I'll definitely keep that in mind, GIBBS.

Meee – Aww, thanks =) That brought a smile to my face.  I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as you did the others.

Elizabeth – December 2nd!  Only... four months to go.  *unsure whether to be happy or sad* Count the days with me!  Anyway, thanks for the review.  Sorry for the long wait.

AliciaF – When?  Right... now! *lame grin* 

clare – Glad you're liking my fic.  Here's your next chapter.

Jenna – You flatter me, really you do ^^ Thanks for the kind review.

jay – Here's the next chapter, thanks for commenting.

Gjinka Renamon – Woah, what a name.  Reminds me of DBZ or some anime like that ^^;; I'm happy you're liking this.  Next chapter here.

Anonymous – I didn't know so many people liked the next scene so much!  Although I shouldn't be one to talk, I like every single scene in the entire movie.  Here's the update.

Kristy – Thanks =)

Kheleksul – Awesome name.  That's Elvish for "icy wind" or something, right?  Gotta love the Tolkien.  I tried to learn Quenya and Sindarin once and failed miserably.  Anyway, thanks for the review and the favorite.  I'd love to see some of your work, just drop me an email and I'll be the first to review.

Liliann – Oh, me too!  It's so cute.  Jack Sparrow is the best.  I tried as fast as I could, though it still took a week.  Sorry 

Tiffany – Wow, thanks for all four of your reviews.  I'm not sick of you, of course not, why would I be?  I love getting feedback.  If you want, I can email you whenever I update, I'm doing that with another person already.  Just bear with your friend, us fencing people can become quite boring once in a while ;-D Once again, thank you for all of the reviews and for letting me know what you like about my story.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

******

Please review.


End file.
